The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Numerous legacy base stations are deployed in radio communications systems utilized by federal, state and local first responder organizations. Such public safety radio communications rely on large quantities of legacy base station equipment that employ proprietary interface protocols, thereby limiting the ability of the organizations to choose equipment from multiple vendors. Furthermore, the base stations cannot be connected on Internet-Protocol (IP) based networks. The Telecommunications Industry Association (TIA) established an open standard (TIA-102.BAHA and TIA-102.BAHA-A) for interconnecting fixed station equipment (base stations) to dispatch consoles and other infrastructure equipment. For the most part, the installed legacy base station equipment does not support this open standard.